


All Saints' date

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Arcades, Blow Jobs, F/M, Gold Saucer, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: You accompany both Alphinaud and Alisaie to the Gold Saucer, where the three of you amuse yourselves for the special day.Technically a follow up to Twin Magic, but there's a tl;dr in the notes.
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Reader, Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Reader, Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	All Saints' date

**Author's Note:**

> The twins are 18 in this fic.
> 
> tl;dr for Twin Magic: The Warrior of Light is in a relationship with both Alphinaud and Alisaie, as they would rather share than hurt the other.
> 
> Happy Halloween!

All Saint's Wake, an evening usually spent trying to scare the souls from unsuspecting travellers. At least, that's how it was described to you the first time. In reality, the event tends to change from year to year, in part due to your fellow scions own inclinations. As it turns out, this year only yourself and the twins have time set aside to take part. 

“I must confess, I don't visit the Saucer all that often.” Alphinaud admits as the three of you walk through the entrance of the attraction. Alphinaud wears what can best be described as a cape over his smart dress shirt. A pair of pointy teeth poke over his lower lip, completing the look. Alisaie on the other hand, has gone for a more basic look. She is covered from head to toe in an almost blindingly white sheet. Two holes are cut out to allow her to see, and a few glowy baubles are attached to her at random places. As for yourself, well; you emulate the signature look of a certain gentleman, with a practised sparkly smile and all.

“I've come a few times, the noise is a little overwhelming...” Alisaie chimes in, and on cue, the signature sounds of the Saucer enter your ears. Honestly, you quite like the tune. Then again, you visit here more often than you'd like to confess. “We can always visit somewhere else?” You suggest, ready to leave if your companions wish it. 

“Perish the thought, we've gone through the effort of dressing up.” Alphinaud begins, gesturing to his apparel. “We're at least staying until the contest.” He finishes, offering a smile that shows off his fake fangs. Of course, the costume contest had completely slipped your mind. “I'm sure we'll manage, in the meantime; You spend quite some time here, correct?” Alisaie asks, and you nod. “Then you can help us spend our time wisely.” She dictates, and it seems you've become the leader of this littler outing. 

It would help if you knew which attractions the twins would enjoy most. Time for a safe move! “I know the best way to start.” You announce with confidence, leading the pair to the event square. Currently, nothing major is going on, which is exactly what you hoped. You usher the two to a specific game. “This, is cuff-a-cur.” You begin, standing in front of one of the machines. Taking a firm stance, you prepare to punch the miniature Greg. “For as long as you like, pummel the villain.” You explain, letting fly a bullet-like punch. 

The miniature you strike falls back, as an electronic voice announces “Brutal!” Further noise emits from the machine, as a handful of MGP is dispensed. Alphinaud collects it, and offers it to you. You wave away the currency, and he pockets it with glee. “Well then, have at it.” You step away from the machine, inviting either of the twins to have a go. “Seems like fun.” Alisaie says as she steps up. She makes an admirable showing of mimicking your stance, before letting loose with her punch. 

“Weak...” The machine announces, and the miniature barely budges. “That can't be right...” Alisaie says glumly in defeat, visibly deflating. You're quick to comfort her with a pat on the shoulder, her strength lies in magic after all. Alphinaud is already standing to take a turn himself, though he looks less confident. “Maybe a different game?” He asks, and while you're willing to move on, Alisaie has different ideas. “At least try it once.” She says innocently enough, though you're sure she wants to fix a little of her wounded pride.

Alphinaud sighs, but does not object. He reels his arm back, before firing it forward in a decent punch. “Bruising!” The machine announces, and the miniature budges a little. The clanking of MGP being dispensed adding salt to Alisaie's already wounded pride. “I'm sure I just got lucky.” Alphinaud says nervously, trying to help ease the situation. 

You quickly usher the twins along, getting out of sight of the offending machine. “Perhaps this will be more to your liking.” You suggest, making a show of pointing to the assembled Moogle's paw machines. Alisaie steps up, and you're pretty sure she's pouting under her sheet. Her hands are quickly in place over the buttons. “What do I do?” She asks, and you explain the point of the game. “Simple enough.” She acknowledges, and she moves her moogle like a pro. In no time at all, she has already claimed one of the smaller balls. 

The ball drops into the claim box, and she retrieves it. “Oh, more MGP?” She asks in disappointment, and you nod. “After the contest, we'll cash it in for something good.” You explain, and she nods. Hopefully, you can get something good for the twins by the end of this. Alisaie moves for Alphinaud to step up. He presses the buttons, holding his breath as the claw descends. 

Nothing, he completely misses the large ball he was aiming for. “Ah, I'm sure I can get it next time.” He states simply, already inserting another token. “Attention, the limited time event 'Air Force One' is taking place in the Round Square, all guests who wish to take part should head there immediately.” A feminine voice announces over the sound system, and Alisaie's head noticeably quirks. “What's that?” She asks.

“Every so often, special games happen. Air Force One is one of them.” You explain, and Alisaie nods her understanding. She begins to fidget a little, and you can't help but let a smirk free. “Want to try it?” You offer, and she slowly nods. Alphinaud has yet to claim a prize from the Moogle's paw, and waves you away when you ask if he wants to come too. As you make your way to the Round Square, you worry you may have created a little addict...

Shortly, you stand before the Sabotender. Usually, it tells you how only one person can enter per cart. Today however, seems to be special. “A special, All Saints' edition of Air Force One is here!” It declares joyfully. “You already have a partner to help keep the spooks away, go on ahead!” It says with an arm motion, hurrying you ahead. 

The pair of you are quickly seated in the familiar cart, and Alisaie examines her gun. “So, we're shooting things?” She asks, and you confirm her guess. You're fairly sure she's smiling under her sheet, but it's annoyingly hard to tell. The cart suddenly moves forward, causing her to squeak. Your free arm is quickly around her, holding her close for a moment. “It doesn't go too fast.” You assure her, though she seems content to stay in your loose hold all the same.

Targets soon appear, though their usual colour scheme is gone. No Yellow, blue and orange appear. Instead, all targets are pitch-black, adorned with images of spooky foes you encounter on occasions. The most common to appear is the faces of zombies. Next, are ghostly silhouettes. Lastly, and most valuable; Images of the fierce Diabolos. 

All goes quite well, the pair of you racking up points at a fast rate. Until, when traversing a target-less stretch of rail; the cart comes to a sudden stop. Alisaie looks around for a moment. “Is, this supposed to happen?” She asks, uncertain. Normally, you'd tell her no, but this being a 'special' version of the game, you're not too sure. 

“Apologies to our guests currently mid-game, but our rail system has shorted out. Please be patient, and wait inside your carts until the issue is resolved.” The same feminine voice from before announces, and you sigh. It seems you're stuck here for a time. “I was on top form too.” Alisaie jokes, resting her head on your shoulder. It's hard to feel too hard done by when she does things like that. 

A few minutes pass in relative comfort. “We apologize for the delay, our rail system is taking more time than thought to repair. We appreciate your patience at this time.” The voice announces, and Alisaie sighs. “I hope we don't miss the contest because of this.” She says with a huff. “We won't, besides. This is kind of romantic.” You tease, and you can only hope she's blushing under that sheet. 

“Shut up.” She replies meekly, punching you on the arm with barely any force. A pleasant silence rests between the two of you, until Alisaie deigns to break it. “D-do you think people can see us?” She asks with a hint of nervousness. You're not sure why she's interested in that all of a sudden, but you look around to check. “Hmm, if they wanted to. Probably.” You answer, being almost level with the upper floors of the Saucer. 

“I think I have an idea, to make things go faster I mean.” She begins. You let go of your grip on her as she moves away from you. In no time at all, she gets to her knees. While you can guess what she intends to do, you're not entirely sure how she plans to go about it. You're not left in suspense for long, as she removes her sheet. Delicately, she moves it so it covers the cart from your waist downwards. It all suddenly clicks. 

“Quite bold of you.” You state calmly, and you feel her hands tug at your trousers. “I plan on you repaying me in kind soon enough.” She says cockily, and your trousers are shimmied down just enough to let your underwear show. Blood rushes to your cock, and quickly it begins to rise. Alisaie's hands soon have it free, and you feel the warmth of her breath brush against your length. 

Expecting her to make some comment or other, it comes as a pleasant shock when her lips wrap around your tip. A shiver of delight runs through you, as she teasingly swallows more of your length. She doesn't stop until she is near the base, the slick sound of her motion accompanying the pleasure as she bobs her head back up for air. 

You hear her take a quick couple of breaths, readying to go again. “No way to know how long we have.” You warn her lightly, and her answer is to swallow you again. Gurgling noises sound from her, just over the ambient music of the saucer as she bobs her head up and down your length. Her determination to have you finish quickly pays off, as your climax sends tingles flowing through you. Through grit teeth, you warn her of what is about to happen. Normally, you'd rest your hand on the back of her head, but you are trying to be inconspicuous here. 

Muffling a moan, Alisaie forces your tip to the back of her throat, and you cum freely. Several thick shots fire from you, and feel her throat tighten as she hastily swallows. The second your seed is devoured, she slips your cock from her mouth with an audible pop. 

Like a ghost, she rises from her knees to take her seat beside you, her costume easily falling back into position as she moves. Hastily, you pull up your underwear and trousers, as she's left you quite exposed. A quiet giggle escapes her. “That was kind of fun.” She confesses, placing her head back on your shoulder. “Now back to waiting.” She says with a sigh, though clearly not as annoyed as before. 

Suddenly, the cart shifts, moving along its fancy rail. “Apologies to our guests, the current Air Force One event will not resume, but you will be compensated accordingly. Please remain in your carts until they have come to a complete stop.” The feminine voice announces, sounding quite exasperated by the situation herself. You can practically feel the excitement radiate from Alisaie at the prospect of a gift, despite her apparent stoic posture. 

Not long later, and you finally disembark from the usually routine GATE. An oddly orange Sabotender approaches you, scrap of paper in hand. It passes it to you, and you can't hide the surprise from your face. “What is it?” Alisaie asks, trying to get a peek at the paper in hand. “Essentially, 50,000 MGP.” You explain, though she seems unfazed. “Trust me, it's quite a bit.” You assure her, and she nods. “I see, we best fetch Alphinaud then.” She says, tugging at your arm to prompt you to walk back to the event square.

Alphinaud is still playing on the Moogle's Paw game from before, though a small crowd has gathered to watch his efforts. “He's terrible pa.” A child said to his father, who has to stifle a chuckle. “Don't be mean Gilderoy.” He chastises the boy, but is too amused to sound too authoritative. 

“Blast.” Alphinaud mutters, fishing another token from his dwindling supply. You approach him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He flinches slightly, before realizing it's only you. “Ah, did you have fun with Alisaie?” He asks. “Definitely.” You respond with a little cheek, and you're sure Alisaie is grateful her face isn't on display this second. “Good, good. I, um. I'm not good at this.” He struggles to admit, and the assembled crowd mumble their agreements. 

“How much have you lost?” You ask lightly, not wanting him to feel too bad. “I'm on my 115th token.” He says, looking to the floor. How long were you stuck on Air Force One for? Apparently, longer than you thought. You sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose. “Okay, well. Let's cut our losses yeah?” You ask delicately, in no small part because of your recent MGP acquisition. “You are correct of course, allow me this final attempt.” He says, and seeing as he's already inserted the token, you see no harm.

The look of concentration on Alphinaud's face is quite cute, though you keep it to yourself for fear of ruining his chances. Slowly, he moves the claw up. It looks pretty good to you so far, but he still has a little more work to succeed. With careful movements, he inches the claw further to the right. The claw descends, only to miss its target by no more than an inch. Alphinaud rests his forehead on the glass, looking at the missed prize with longing. “So close...” He mumbles, and you lead him away lest he waste more of his MGP today.

You steer the twins back towards the entrance, specifically the prize exchange counter. “We have enough tokens for something already?” Alisaie asks, tilting her head from beneath her sheet. “Thanks to our little break-down.” You respond with a grin, not to mention your already hoarded fortune as well. The pair of them are soon looking through the variety of prizes, and you're quite content to give them space to decide.

It does not take long for Alisaie to have a weapon in hand. She swings the novelty rapier through the air several times, before making a quick back-dash. Returning to the counter, she places the sword back upon it. “Surprisingly sturdy, though I doubt I will be taken seriously wielding it.” She comments with a shake of her head, and the worker retrieves the sword. No doubt stashing it for the next person who wishes to test it. 

“Alas, I feel these prizes are aimed at a different kind of adventurer.” Alphinaud says, looking at the array of pets. His gaze lingers on the Black Coeurl, and his desire to pet the creature is evident in his look. It seems that the scene effects the attendant as well, as he places the cuddly creature on the counter. Alphinaud gives it a few appreciative tickles under the chin, before bidding it farewell. At the very least, it puts a smile on the attendant's face.

“What about you?” Alisaie's voice catches your attention. You raise a questioning brow. “Is there anything you would like? This is as much your trip as ours.” She reminds you, and you chuckle nervously. Truthfully, there is one prize you've had your eye on for some time. You shake your head in answer, you're sure there will be a better time to try and wrangle the Leveilleur twins into bunny outfits. 

Just as Alisaie is about to speak, a buzz sounds through the air. “Attention! The All Saints' Wake costume contest will be soon commence. All entrants must be in the Event Square within the next ten minutes to be eligible.” A cheerful voice announces over the music. “That's our cue then.” Alphinaud says with a nod, and both twins look at you to lead them.

Despite showing them the Event Square earlier, you still take point. Unlike before, the area is packed with a fair amount of people. “Brother... Are you certain you got the theme right?” Alisaie asks, and it's easy to see why. Almost everyone is scantily dressed. Granted, people wear horns, and halos, and whatnot, but otherwise it's mostly bikinis and speedos. 

Alphinaud produces a slip of paper from seemingly nowhere. “It definitely says to be spooky.” He confirms, handing the paper to Alisaie. She mouths the words as she reads, before sighing. “What's so scary about swimwear?” She asks, annoyance evident in her tone. “At least your chances have gone up.” You chime in, hoping to lift their spirits. 

In exactly ten minutes, none other than Masked Rose appears, mic in hand. Murmurs throughout the crowd are quickly silenced as he raises the mic to his mouth. “What a glorious turn out! I certainly expected this many, so took the liberty of preparing to scrutinize your efforts efficiently!” He declares, and you're certainly curious as to what he means. “So efficiently in fact, I already have the results!” He almost magically produces and envelope. With little care, he rips it in two. “And the winners are...”

“Not even a nod to our efforts.” Alisaie declare glumly. The top prize going to a scantily glad Miqo'te with a jack-o'-lantern on her head. Second and third had similar themes, but sadly none of your trio got anywhere close. “We were at a severe disadvantage.” Alphinaud says, trying to cheer his sister up. “I can always try showing more skin.” You tease, threatening to tear your suit off. 

“Excellent suggestion, but may I suggest somewhere more private? Home perhaps?” She suggests, and it doesn't take a genius to work out her implication. “Alphinaud?” You ask, and he wears a grin. “Sounds wonderful.” He agrees with a nod, and you offer him your arm. He interlocks his own with yours, as Alisaie grabs your free hand. 

“Airship, or teleport?” You ask, reaching the main entrance. Alisaie makes a show of placing a finger on her chin to think. Unfortunately, this allows Alphinaud to answer first. “A leisurely flight can be quite relaxing.” He says. “Fine by me.” Alisaie quickly agrees, before letting go of your hand. You stop to look at her, and the reason is apparent. She lifts the sheet off her, neatly folding it under her arm. It turns out she has been wearing her usual attire beneath it the entire time. 

“That must have been hot.” You comment, and the droplets of sweat on her forehead are quite the giveaway. “Yes well, I thought it would be worth it to win.” She says with a dismissive chuckle. “Next time, we'll have a secret weapon.” Alphinaud chimes in, both you and Alisaie waiting on him to elaborate. “Our dear Warrior of Light can dress in his underwear, while we take the contest seriously. Win-win.” He explains, and you're not entirely sure if he's joking. 

Alisaie seems to believe he's serious. “Denied. His nakedness is for our pleasure only.” She states in all seriousness. “Do I get a say?” You ask. “No.” Both twins say in unison. You throw your hands up in defeat, and the next departing airship comes into view, and the twins continue to bicker all the way until boarding. They only settle down once inside a private cabin. 

“Huh, a bed...” Alphinaud notes, giving the mattress a light press. Alisaie skips the formalities, sitting on it's edge. Delicately, she stretches her entire body, and you're not shy about admiring her as she does. “Now, what to do with our time?” You ask coyly, locking eyes with Alisaie. “Thinking of returning my favour already?” She asks with a knowing smirk. 

“What favour is this?” Alphinaud interjects, and you nervously stroke the back of your head. “You were rather preoccupied at the time.” She taunts, earning a frown from him. “We're supposed to share.” He's quick to point out, his ears drooping. “Yes, I know.” She says calmly, moving to lie down on the bed. “Fine, you have a little fun this time; but I get to go first when we're home.” She relents. 

“Reasonable.” He agrees, turning to you. “Still, it would be rude to leave too much of a mess in here.” He explains, a plan evidently in mind. “Quite the dilemma.” You tease. He sits on the edge of the bed, Alisaie far enough away to be unbothered by his actions. With a single motion, he pulls down his trousers just enough to reveal his briefs beneath. 

“Care to be the one on your knees for a change?” He asks with a sense of smugness, and the shift in attitude does wonders to stir your own desires. There's no way to reasonably decline such a request, and already you close the gap between you. The desire to tease him is strong, but why risk ruining the moment? Just slow enough to be alluring, you descend to your knees. He opens his legs wider, giving you an unobstructed path to his groin. 

Wasting no more time than necessary, you reach your hand out. Grabbing his briefs by the hem, you yank them down, freeing his cock. It's by no means large, but compared to the rest of his frame it seems so. You shoot him a wink, before tracing your tongue around his tip. He shudders at the contact, and lets out a heavy breath. Not giving him a chance to brace for more, you trail your tongue along his length, all the way to his base. 

Your hand gently fondles his balls, earning a squeak. You move your mouth back to his tip, and wrap your lips around him. “Slo-” His words turn into a moan, as you slide down his length. Half of him is inside, and you see no reason to stop. You gobble up the rest of him, your fondling hand the only thing keeping his balls from joining his cock. 

You take a deep breath through your nose, before pulling back. With just his head in your mouth, you prepare to plunge forward once more. “I admit, I kind of enjoy seeing you with a cock in your mouth.” Alisaie says out of nowhere, and you feel Alphinaud's cock twitch in your mouth. “A-alis-” He begins, before being shushed. “You can watch later if you want to get even.” She assures him, her gaze never letting you out of her sight. 

Honestly, you don't care as much as you thought you would. Back to work, you take Alphinaud's length once more. A salty fluid begins to enter your mouth, signifying he is approaching his limits. You settle into a hard and fast pace, not giving him a chance to rest. A throaty moan leaves Alphinaud, and your mouth is quickly filled with his hot, salty load. You swallow as fast as he cums, drinking every last drop. You pull yourself off his cock, giving his tip one last lick for good measure. 

“Need... To... Do...” Alphinaud tries to speak between heavy breaths. “I think he wants you to do that again.” Alisaie helpfully translates. He nods in confirmation. You get to your feet, and allow yourself a chuckle. “I suppose I can do more than ravage you from time to time.” You tease, causing him to blush fiercely. “Later.” Alisaie corrects, lying back down. She opens her arms wide, clearly wanting you to join her. 

You slide into bed, and her head quickly nestles into your chest as she wraps her arms around your waist. “Later then.” You confirm. Just as you get comfortable, a warmth presses into your back. “You two are adorable.” You whisper, moving so the twins are either side of you. Both drape their arms over you, and use your shoulders as pillows. 

A wonderful way to regain your strength for the night to come...


End file.
